custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Mission
'The Forgotten Mission '''is the first story in the Reflections Saga (The first of Ace's new sagas after his hiatus). It is planned to be produced during Winter 2014. The story will have roughly 17 Chapters, as well as a Prologue and Epilogue (These numbers are subject to change). Synopsis '''The Forgotten Mission '''is a story that chronicles the Dark Hunters' invasion of Metru Nui in the Reflections Alternate Universe. It is told from two alternating third-person points of view, that of Toa Telrax and that of Gyrkon, a Matoran who is fighting against those who invaded his land. It also chronicles the point in which Gyrkon joins the Order of Mata Nui on recommendation from Telrax and becomes a Toa. Prologue Wind howled in the distance, and rain pounded the side of the dilapidated island. A cloaked figure slowly made their way through the rain, proceeding towards a ruined compound with lightning thundering on either side. A quick glimpse down to the beach that the figure originated from would reveal a boat, containing two more cloaked figures that were huddling against the heavy rain. As the figure moved steadily towards the complex, two Rahi beasts with horrendously defiled features cawed into the wind. The figure turned, and in a flash of silver, the warrior hurled two throwing knives faster than the eye could track. The two Rahi collapsed, the knives sticking out of the depressions that used to be the creature's eyes. Finally arriving at the compound, the cloaked figure raised an armored fist and knocked once, then three times, then four. The door opened with an ominous creaking, and dim light from outside illuminated the compound. A look inside would reveal an almost prison-like look. There were cells running down for as far as the eye could see, and what looked like a ruined second floor stuck out and somewhat falling down. However, what the cloaked figure was looking for was down rather than up. Walking forward, the figure opened one door with a label that may have once read "down". He started down the stairs, and within a few moments, reached the bottom. "So, this is where they have been keeping it." He muttered, opening the partially damaged door. Farther into the damaged room, dappled light fell over a figure. Upon further study, the figure was wrapped in multiple layers of protosteel chains as well as a mysterious circular seal containing ancient characters long thought lost in translation. The figure itself was impaled with a spear that was also wrapped in chains and painted with similar seals. However, the particular item that this figure was looking for was around the being's neck. A small rust-encrusted amulet inscribed with more seals had sat rather undisturbed for hundreds of years, but today would end that period of rest. As the cloaked figure tore the amulet off rather forcibly, dislodging the chained being's head. As the head clanked down onto the floor, the cloaked figure pulled out a small communicator. "The first seal has been broken. Everything is going according to thee scenario." Striding out the door of the room, a small rumbling could be heard. Picking up his pace, the figure began to sprint up the stairs and out the door into the rain. The frequency of lightning began to pick up, striking closer and around the compound. Whipping the communicator out again, the figure began to yell into it. "Prepare the boat! Get it ready! Those scumbags never warned us ''this ''would happen if we took the amulet!" Down on the boat, the two figures looked up to their partner running down the long path; rain splattered all over the boat, and the storm began to pick up its intensity. The boat rocked back and forth as the two figures scurried to prepare it for castoff. One stole a glance up to the compound and their partner, only to see a bright flash of light and feel a shock-wave that shook him to his very core. The ocean rose up, flinging the small boat into the sharp stones surrounding the island, crushing the hull and sending one of the figures overboard onto the sandy beach. The other figure was flung into the side of the boat with a sharp ''crack, ''presumably killing him. Striding out of the ruined compound, a glowing being began to lose his luster. As the last of the afterglow vanished, the being picked up the cloak of the figure who had stolen his amulet and wrapped it around himself. With deliberate certainty, he made his way past the corpse of said figure and down to the beach with large, powerful strides. As he reached the final surviving member of the expedition, he lifted the figure up by its cloak. A deep, foreboding voice echoed out: "Why are you here, Dark Hunter?" The being said, utilizing his latent abilities to search the figure's mind for what he was. "W-we are here to s-summon you to M-Metru Nu so you c-can take your revenge!" The Dark Hunter said shakily. "I see. What happened to my armies?" "T-they were destroyed after the Toa defeated you in combat. The remnants were imprisoned here, but they died years ago. W-we as the D-dark Hunters are willing to provide you with an army suitable of your s-standards." The cloaked warlord pondered this for a moment, before pointing to a second boat that the Dark Hunters had sent with the crew. "You will take this boat back to the Dark Hunters; You will then tell them to send the army here, with any support vehicles necessary, and I will assess them here. These are your orders, carry them out." "Y-yes sir!" The Dark Hunter yelled, before leaping into the boat and starting it up. The warlord pondered this for a moment, then decided to send a message. He swept his arm out, and a small amount of shadow energy flew out and sliced off the Hunter's left leg at the knee. "Aggh!" The Dark Hunter screamed out, clutching the wound. "That should server as a message to you Dark Hunters; Do not test me! This heralds the return of Deraxx the Warmonger!" ''Two days later, on the Island of Metru Nui Birdsong whistled throughout the sector of Le-Metru, and a singular cargo ship flew through the sky. As it landed, the Matoran Gyrkon leapt off and rolled as he landed. He hit a button on a nearby console, allowing the ship to fly through a small opening into the loading bay. Gyrkon stood up, peering off into the distance. "That's strange;" He said, "Storms at this time of year... Well, they don't usually happen..." End Prologue. Chapter I To be written... Promotional Picture Trivia *This is the first story that will be written by the author after his return from hiatus * The story will include many new characters as well as rebuilt variants of characters that were already created both in the BIONICLE universe and by Ace himself. *The story is told from alternating points of view due to the fact that Telrax and Gyrkon will not meet each other until the end of the story, when Gyrkon becomes a Toa. Category:Stories Category:Reflections Alternate Universe